Life Starts Now
by ihavetohaveaname
Summary: What happened in that month between the defeat of Sovereign and Shepard's death? Well this is an attempt to answer this question. Mainly focused on an M!Shep/Ash pairing.
1. Life Starts Now

**A/N: ****I really wanted to write a Shepard and Ashley multi-chapter fic so here is the start, this story will go from after defeating Sovereign all the way up to Shepard's death filling the month or so between ME1 and ME2. Hope you enjoy, Constructive criticism is highly appreciated, I am also looking for a Beta as I know my Grammar and Punctuation aren't perfect, so if anyone would be so kind just drop me a message. I'm gonna shut up now and let you read. **

**Disclaimer: ****Bioware owns everything related to mass effect. And the song "Life starts now" is property of Three Days Grace.**

* * *

><p><em>'Cause life starts now<br>You've done all the things that could kill you somehow  
>And your so far down<br>But you will survive it somehow, because life starts now._

Shepard was slowly coming-to, recovering as his eyes flickered open the throbbing pain in his body quickly reminded him where he was, what he was doing, and why his right arm was being crushed by a piece of debris, a piece of reaper debris.

This piece of debris in particular belonged to the ship that was Sovereign, a reaper, the reason for the extinction of the Protheans, now they were returning. Sovereign was bad enough but a whole civilisation of them, Shepard didn't even want to think about it. Instead he concentrated on his arm, the rubble was about the size of an escape pod, so there was no way he could move it with brute force. His military training told him not to panic or struggle it would just make the situation worse, he attempted to focus his biotics into lifting the piece of debris, but to no avail. He could lift this surely he just needed to concentrate; once again he focused on the debris it shook slightly but not enough for Shepard to remove his arm.

Shepard thought back to his basic biotic training, and how they always told him to stay in control of his emotions otherwise this would lead to biotic outbursts. This was exactly what the moment required. Shepard considered what exactly would tip his emotions over the edge. He thought for a second and then focused and centred the point in his mind when he left Kaidan to die on Virmire, how he had left his lieutenant and friend to die. While concentrating severely the anger, loss, and overall guilt of the situation Shepard's biotics began to once again shake the debris a little more vigorously this time but he could still not manage to lift it. "Nearly there, nearly there" a weary Shepard counselled himself, he always was the optimist never let himself become the pessimist, _a pessimist is what an optimist call a realist,_ her familiar voice rang through his head, causing his biotics to flare.

Gunnery Chief Ashley Madeline Williams, Shepard never used her full title simply sticking to "Ash" or "Chief." Shepard had developed a certain attraction to his Gunnery Chief throughout the course of their mission it started with staring, which lead to flirting, which lead to something much more meaningful, which eventually lead to a night shared together before Ilos. In Shepard's mind there was never any doubt of him becoming attracted to her, she had the looks; she definitely had the body and certainly didn't lack for personality. He sat there smiling to himself while thinking about her; the thought struck him about her safety, was she ok? All of his military training went out of the window as he began to worry and fluster himself over her well-being, she was right there beside him he had told her and Garrus to go and then everything went black. If he was a better Commander he would know if she was safe not trapped here, hell even if he was a better man, let alone Commander, he would have made sure she was safe.

The debris suddenly shifted very notably scraping along Shepard's arm making him hiss in pain, realising what he was doing he focused all of his emotion and power onto the object and it lifted about six inches off the floor allowing him to snatch his bruised and battered arm away, his breath caught in his throat as he held back a scream. He looked down at his arm, it was definitely broken, it didn't take a medic to figure that out, he slowly got to his feet finding that a few of his ribs were broke as well as his arm, voices reached his ears as he stumbled to the direction they were coming from.

* * *

><p>Ashley blinked a couple of times to discover a bright flashlight shining in her eyes accompanied by an unfamiliar voice, "Captain Anderson, I've found them" Ash blinked away the light to see Garrus sat opposite with a hand to his head, and then looked up to see the dark eyes which held years of experience.<p>

Captain Anderson kneeled beside her, "its okay it's over, you're safe now" he reassured while resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Where's the Commander? Where is Shepard?" Anderson asked with worry in his voice whilst glancing around the area.

Ashley's heart immediately skipped a couple of beats as she scanned the area where she was sat, he was nowhere to be seen, Commander Shepard the hero of the day was nowhere to be seen. Ash looked over to the centre of the council chambers, to where her memory flashed back to when Shepard sent them ahead to save themselves. Ashley's face sank as she stifled tears and sobs; Anderson followed her gaze to see the large piece of debris his face also darkened. Shepard wasn't allowed to die, he was the one meant to save them all from the fate of the Protheans, he was meant to save her, he promised. Ashley instantaneously wished she had told him what she wanted to say just before they landed on Ilos, in that moment she knew it was true, _I loved him,_ Ash couldn't hold back the tears any longer as they spilt down her face creating rivers of salty water down her cheeks, she didn't care if Anderson saw her, her marine stupor was crushed.

Garrus gradually got up to his feet, looking down at the Chief immediately feeling the pain she was going through, she most definitely had the closest connection to the Commander, and if the rumours were true then there was no doubt why she was broken. Shepard had changed his life as well teaching him that every action has a consequence, and that the quickest way is not always the best way.

Garrus' thoughts were interrupted when he heard rustling from the direction of the Council chambers. Apparently Anderson and Ashley had also heard the noise as they gazed in the direction. Ashley needed to make sure her ears weren't playing tricks on her as she stumbled to her feet whilst wiping away the tears, to see a darkened silhouette.

* * *

><p>Shepard saw a small gathering people, <em>I only get to save the universe once might as well make an entrance, <em>Shepard thought to himself. Despite the pain of his ribs and arm Shepard began to clamber up the debris that was lodged in the ground, using his left arm as support as he climbed. Shepard stood at the top to see three familiar faces looking up at him, among a couple of others, but there was only one face he focused on. While cradling his right arm Shepard slowly walked down the other side of the debris with a victorious smile engraved upon his face.

Ashley gazed up at the man, he'd done it, she gave off a relieved smile and practically sprinted to meet him at the bottom of the rubble followed by both Anderson and Garrus. Completely forgetting about the people behind her Ashley threw herself into Shepard's arms, earning a sharp hiss from the Commander, but he didn't say anything. "Craig, you did it" she smiled up at him, her eyes still clouded by tears not from sadness but from happiness.

He looked down, his arm still wrapped around her waist, and hers still crushing his other arm, "No we did it" he said, "I am kind of in pain right now" he muttered, and she immediately detached herself.

"Sorry Skipper" Ash quickly apologised; now realising that his right arm was hanging limply across his body.

Garrus and Anderson shared a knowing look while the two soldiers had their reunion. Anderson coughed, immediately startling the two marines. Anderson then began to speak, "Shepard you did it, Saren is defeated, and you saved the Citadel and the Council, you're a hero." Anderson held out his hand to Shepard, who took it in his own and shook it.

"I didn't do it single-handily Captain, I had my team" he motioned his hand to Ashley and Garrus," I couldn't have done it without them." Shepard sent a smile in their direction.

_Always the modest one,_ Ash thought to herself as she found herself returning his grin, "He's too modest" Ashley whispered up to Garrus while Shepard was receiving instructions, and praise from Anderson.

Garrus looked down with what Ashley supposed was the turian equivalent of a smile, "No he's not just telling the truth, he'd be dead without us," the old C-Sec officer scoffed.

"Agreed," Ashley had grown quite accustomed to the turian in the past couple of months, his dry sense of humour and his combat abilities, had made her re-think her ideas about turians, Garrus was a good guy even if he didn't believe it all the time. The pair walked over to Shepard and Anderson, which were both engrossed in their conversation, Shepard was explaining to Anderson about the reapers.

"They could wipe out all galactic civilisations, we've got to warn the Council," Shepard informed the Captain.

"We will, but not now you need rest and a trip to the med-bay I am granting all the crew of the Normandy leave until further notice," Anderson ordered in a Commanding voice, knowing that Shepard would disagree, but just as he was about to speak Anderson held up a hand, "also I'm sure the rest of your crew will want to be aware of their victory."

"Yes sir, where is the Normandy?" Shepard asked.

"It's docked in the wards as it was the least damaged area of the Citadel"

"Thankyou Captain, for everything" Shepard saluted his Captain, Ashley and even Garrus both copied his action.

"Come on Ski...Commander let's get you a lie down, before you fall down" his gunnery chief commented. The three began to walk in the direction of the elevator ready to enjoy their return to the Normandy, as well as the shore leave that would succeed it.


	2. Johnny Sniper

**A/N: ****Chapter two is finally here, thank you for the reviews of the first chapter, updates will be slow for a while as I have exams over the next two months, but I will update when I can. Just for the record I am English so my spelling will be the English spelling, I hope that doesn't bother anyone. **

**Disclaimer; ****Mass Effect and all character owned by Bioware and the song "Johnny Sniper" property of Enter Shikari. **

* * *

><p><em>So this is a quest to save the world,<br>and he'll always be here for another,  
>another day another chance to rescue.<br>This is all I need to feel alive._

"So what will you do if the Council doesn't believe you?" Ashley inquired of her Commander as the trio were slowly walking back to the ship as all of the rapid transit systems were understandably un-responsive. The damage to the presidium was definitely chaotic, there were small fires engulfing the trees, and everything just seemed like calamity, but there were no people to be found Ashley figured this was as they were all evacuated to safe areas, which sounded few and far between. The artificial light was still off leaving the area overwhelmed by red light caused by the warning lights and the fires.

Shepard was walking with a pained expression no-doubt to the pain of his ribs; he wished he had some medi-gel, just to ease up the pain, he didn't realise how much it hurt him earlier probably as his adrenaline was acting as a pain-killer. "Well..." he turned to Ashley as he began to answer her question, not helping but notice just how beautiful she was, "...we know it's true so if they don't believe us screw them."

Ashley was about to comment on his use of the word "screw" but restrained herself, as Garrus was walking alongside them despite that the turian probably knew about their relationship he definitely didn't need to be caught in the middle of their flirting. Ashley's train of thought then lead to her use of the word "relationship" was it a relationship? And if it was how deep was this relationship? Ashley pushed these thoughts from her mind not wanting to over-think what she did have with Shepard.

Garrus then interrupted and voiced his own opinion, "The Council don't see what's coming for them till it's knocking at their door so I wouldn't expect them to believe you and Commander may I ask, why did you save the Council?"

Shepard had been thinking this question through in his head, and realised there was only one answer, "Because it was the right thing to do, plus if I didn't the other species would have one more reason to hate humans," Shepard replied truly believing in his own answer.

"I suppose Commander, what do you think Chief Williams?" The turian asked, knowing that Williams was a very honest and opinionated person.

"Well, I agree with Shepard's reasoning our species gets enough bullshit as it is, but also this reaper threat is not just a threat to human's but the whole galaxy, so maybe it was best to save the Council," Ashley herself was surprised with the words that had just come out of her mouth. Just a couple of months ago her response would be the complete opposite, but in her time with Shepard he had slowly taken the xenophobe out of her, plus all the time spent with the non-human crew added all the more to her understanding.

"Yes but don't you feel that the human casualties could..."Garrus was cut off by Shepard's hand being raised.

"Hey the decision is made, unless we all want to go and assassinate the Council? So let's just enjoy this small victory," Shepard said.

"Ok Commander." Garrus backed down, respecting Shepard's authority.

"Small victory? Skipper, you saved the galaxy" Ash scoffed.

"For now, still much more to do, but that's for another time," Shepard dismissed not wanting to go into such pressurising subjects anymore.

* * *

><p>After another five or so minutes the three soldiers arrived at the wards seeing the Normandy docked, they could all notice that the ship had a few battle scars with paintwork scratched accompanied by a few small dents in the hull. "Nothing a few licks of paint won't fix" Shepard commented as the three went up to the airlock, and the outer airlock opened.<p>

They stepped in to hear the Normandy's VI report "Stand by shore party, decontamination in progress."

The inner airlock then opened, and the trio were met with loud cheers and claps of appreciation as Shepard noticed that the entire crew of the Normandy was in the CIC, even Joker who must have managed to struggle out of his chair, with victorious smiles on every single one of their faces. Shepard felt their smiles contagious, as he returned the grin, and then held up his hand motioning them to stop clapping and jeering; which needless to say they did.

"I knew I had the best crew in the Alliance and beyond, and I think we just showed the rest of the Galaxy as well. Saren, as I'm sure you'll all know, was not the main threat it was Sovereign, a Reaper and there are a whole civilisation of them, but at the moment we have no leads. So the Alliance has granted every one of us shore leave until further notice," Shepard paused in his speech to allow the cheers to start and then die down. "But that said, I suggest that we all stay on the Normandy as well the Citadel is not in need of anymore problems. I propose parties wait till tomorrow, but it's your choices, as during shore leave I am not you Commanding Officer, just have fun guys you never know when the Galaxy will need us again." Shepard finished up his speech accompanied by cheers as the Engineering and monitoring staff began to filter out of the CIC evidently happy with their shore leave. Shepard turned to Ashley and Garrus, "Go on you two, you stink grab a shower, I'm just going to have a word with the Doctor see if she can get me fixed up."

"Commander," Garrus dismissed as he began to walk down the stairs which lead to the showers.

"Sure you don't want me to hold your hand Skipper?" His chief teased.

Shepard smiled at the woman, "I'll be fine, I'm a brave boy."

Their small exchange was interrupted as Joker limped his way towards the cockpit, "Hey Shepard, you know that I was the one who actually finished of Sovereign right? Don't want the brass to give you all the credit when I did the hard work," Joker commented as he stopped in front of Shepard.

Ashley nodded at Shepard and gestured towards the stairs, showing Shepard she was hitting the showers, Shepard nodded back and smiled as he watched the sway of her hips as she walked away, sadly not without getting the attention of their pilot who raised his brows at Shepard. "What?" Shepard asked, but before Joker answered he kept talking, "and you said you got the final shot on Sovereign? So it's your fault we were all nearly crushed by the debris" Shepard questioned his Pilot trying the best to keep a straight face.

"I'll remember that next time I'll just let the massive alien ship thing kill everything" Joker pouted back at Shepard, who couldn't help but grin at the sarcastic Pilot, who began hobbling back to his seat in the cockpit, even though the ship was stationary and would be for some time.

Shepard let out a breath the last thing he wanted was Joker needling him about Ashley and himself. Shepard glanced down the CIC to see Dr Chakwas still standing there looking up at him with that motherly smile present on her face, Shepard walked down to the doctor. "Commander, you've got broken bones let's get you to the med-bay and see what we can do," Chakwas said as they walked down the stairs.

"Ok now I'm impressed, how did you know?" Shepard complimented the woman as they walked into the med-bay.

Chakwas motioned to the bed in the corner, and Shepard took a seat on the edge. "Shepard, your right arm hung at your side through that entire speech, and it wouldn't be a mission if you don't injure yourself," the Doctor smiled as she searched through her medical supplies, "hardsuit off" she ordered, while she fumbled through the cupboard.

Shepard began to oblige, as he twisted his body reaching out with his left arm for the back of his zip, but winced and gave up. "Ribs as well hmm? Why didn't you say?"Chakwas asked as she went up and unzipped Shepard's armour.

"I forgot?" The Commander tried to unconvincingly argue; the Doctor just sighed and delicately peeled away the hard suit to unveil the Commander's broad shoulders, which were covered by a skin-tight white undergarment to stop the abrasive friction of the hardsuit.

"Ok this will ease the pain, just so I can take the suit off to get to your arm and ribs and get a look at the breaks," she reassured as she pulled out a needle and gently inserted it into the Commander's neck. Shepard immediately felt the pain relief as the fluid rapidly numbed his body. The Doctor took the hardsuit off down to his waist and began to study his arm, softly running her fingers over the lump and then brought out her Omni-tool and performed a quick scan nodding silently to confirm her suspicions. "It's a fracture not a break; I could click it back into position if you wish?"

"Sure, don't really fancy a fractured arm for 6 weeks," Shepard said as he braced himself for the bone to be clicked back into position, like his nose which had been broken so many times he had lost count.

"Ok, ready?" She asked. Shepard nodded as the Doctor felt the bone and contorted it with both her hands to the sound of a loud snap.

Shepard let out a deep breath; "Good as new, thanks Doc" Shepard motioned as he stretched his arm, and stood ready to leave but Chakwas shook her head and pushed him back, making him sit on the edge of the bed.

"Ok let's just wrap up those ribs, and then you can go," Chakwas got out some bandages and unzipped Shepard's suit to his waist and began the wrapping.

"Where would I be without you Doc?" Shepard chuckled as he looked down watching the woman skilfully wrap the bandaged around his ribs, and up over his shoulder making sure they wouldn't slip down his body.

She then finished the wrapping and stood up straight, smiling at the now hero of the galaxy, "Ok the bandages can get wet, so don't worry about that, and no rigorous exercise for a week please," Chakwas cautioned the Commander. "Oh and there's something I think you should have," she said as she shuffled through her cupboards once again, as Shepard sat glancing at the Doctor wondering what it was the Doctor wanted to give him, simply presuming it was pain killers. Chakwas emerged from the cupboard with a small box in her hands, and offered the box to Shepard.

"Doctor..." Shepard started as he looked at the box of condoms in his hand the Doctor had just given him. "How did you know?" Was all Shepard could ask of his Doctor, assuming she had everything all figured out about him and the Chief.

"It's not hard to work out Shepard; I knew the moment you returned from Noveria and you became unconscious from the blood-loss," Chakwas paused smiling as Shepard was clearly engrossed in her explanation. "She was so worried about you; the look in her eyes was more than professional care, she just wouldn't leave your side."

Shepard smiled he'd never been told this, Ashley was there when he woke up 6 hours later but he had just assumed she'd been told he was waking up, not that she had been there the whole time. "Who else knows?" Was the next question that sprung to Shepard's mind, worry evident in his voice.

"Most of the crew, but they won't tell the brass they trust you with their lives Shepard," Chakwas replied to his question reading the worry off his face and in his voice about the future of his career.

"I know, but what if the brass do find out? I don't care about my career, it's Ash's" Shepard started to fiddle with the box in his hands, he could take on geth, mercenaries, even a Reapers but hurting Ashley was the one thing that scared him. Shepard also couldn't believe how easy he found it to talk to Dr Chakwas, she had always had that motherly ere about her so caring, comforting. Shepard had regarded the Doctor as his mother, after all his mother never was there as he grew up always on some ship in space and his father, well the less said about him the better.

"Shepard, Ashley knew the risks, you know her she wouldn't do this unless she cared about you," Chakwas reassured Shepard resting a hand on his shoulder. "Trust your heart Shepard," the Doctor added smiling at the Commander, "Go on and get washed up," Chakwas finished as Shepard stood up with the box firmly in his hands.

"Thank you Doctor," he said sincerity laced in his voice as he shook the box and put in his grenade pouch, not wanting the rest of the crew to see as he made his way to his quarters, Chakwas nodded towards the door, still smiling at the man. Shepard zipped up his skin tight suit and walked to the door, as it opened Liara was stood before him on the other side.

"Shepard, you did it!" Liara exclaimed as she hugged Shepard lightly, and then released him just as quickly.

"I couldn't have done this without you Liara, without you we wouldn't have even known which planet to go to. Sorry about leaving you on the ship when we went to Ilos though, I just figured the place would be crawling with geth and well..."Shepard struggled for words not wanting to offend the young asari.

"I'm a scientist, not a soldier, I understand Commander, and thank you for the samples" Liara finished his sentence for him. When Shepard first announced who he was taking ground-side Liara was angry at him for not choosing her, after all she was the scientist whose 106 years had been spent investigating the Protheans, but when she calmed down she realised he was only trying to protect her, and himself. Shepard had also collected some samples from Ilos for her to study; Garrus had already given them to her.

"No problem Liara, I'm going to grab a shower I'll talk to you later" Shepard said.

"So long Commander," Liara said as she walked into the med-bay most likely to study the samples they had been able to recover throughout their mission.

As Shepard sauntered towards his quarters he heard multiple crew members offer appraise and congratulations, all of whom Shepard stopped and thanked for their services to the crew and told them to enjoy their free time.

Shepard entered his quarters, took the box of condoms out his pouch and placed them in the draw of one of his desks, not wanting anyone to stumble upon them. Letting out a deep breath he stripped down and stepped under the shower and a steady stream of warm water.

* * *

><p>After his shower Shepard felt rejuvenated and refreshed, he changed into his civvies (A pair of jeans and a simple black top) and went to find the woman that had plagued his thoughts.<p> 


End file.
